Reflection of Gold
by Anna-366
Summary: As the legend goes, in order for one to obtain full immortality and power, they must first seek out and complete the famous Shikon No Tama. However, after completing the shattered jewel, one must acquire massive amounts of pure energy to bring its power i
1. Ordinary Girl

Reflection of Gold

Sango366

Summary: As the legend goes, in order for one to obtain full immortality and power, they must first seek out and complete the famous Shikon No Tama. However, after completing the shattered jewel, one must acquire massive amounts of pure energy to bring its power into full affect. The Inu-gang, after years of traveling together, is put up against their toughest obstacle yet as each individual member is challenged and put up against their own personal struggle. Inu x Kag pairing.

The sun peaked its head around the surrounding trees sending streams of sunlight into the room of a young teenaged girl. She squeezed her already shut eyes tighter and rolled over grumbling, her long raven hair falling onto her face.

"Kagome!" a voice called from downstairs, "It's time to wake up!"

The young girl stood up from her bed and opened her brown eyes then stretched. She looked at the clock on the side of her bed and screamed. She slept in over a half an hour late! She quickly grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom turning on the water. Ten minutes later she dashed down the stairs and kissed her family goodbye before heading out the door.

It was a beautiful autumn morning, the trees displaying a splash of orange, red, and yellow blotches illuminated in the morning light.

The girl known as Kagome flew down the streets franticly trying to get to her school on time. At the age of seventeen she appeared as a normal teenaged girl just trying to get through the remainder of the school year, but in fact she was quite different.

Kagome lived on a small shrine in Japan where the Bone Eaters Well resided in a cabin like hut. Two years ago she had fallen down the well while trying to retrieve her lost cat and ended up 500 years ago in Feudal Japan.

While trying to find a way to get home, she came across a young hanyou pinned to a tree with a sacred arrow. Kagome pulled the arrow out of his chest setting him free from the spell.

The priestess of the nearby village, Kaede, concluded that Kagome was the reincarnation of the miko, Kikyo, who had died 50 years before.

Kagome had shattered the shards of the famous Shikon Jewel shortly after her arrival. Two years had passed and she continued to search for the remaining shards with the hanyou, Inuyasha and her friends, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

Today was one of the few days that she was in her own era for most of the time she was in the feudal era trying to find the shards.

Kagome skidded to a halt in front of her school just as the bell rang announcing the start of the day.

"Almost" Kagome muttered between breaths. She dragged her feet up the front steps and entered the building her head hanging low.

Soon enough the school day ended and Kagome walked down the front steps taking in a deep breath of the crisp air. Her three friends Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi ran up to her.

"You were quiet today Kagome," Yuka exclaimed walking next to her friend.

"Yeah, you're usually more talkative," Eri added.

"What's wrong?" Ayumi said adding to the comments.

Kagome quickly straightened up smiling warmly, "Nothing at all!" She waved her hand defensively in front of her. Her friends had once again been right that something was bothering her. Before leaving the feudal era she had gotten into a fight with the protective hanyou.

FLASHBACK

Kagome ran out of the forest running straight towards the well hoping no one would notice her.

"Hold it!" a voice called from the other side of the trees.

Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome and stood there with his arms crossed, "Where do you think you're going?" He questioned an eyebrow raised.

"I'm going home," Kagome spat trough clenched teeth.

"Who said you could go home?" Kagome rolled her eyes, Inuyasha never let her do anything.

"I can go home when I want to," Kagome walked past the hanyou towards the well.

Inuyasha once again jumped in front of her his expression changing from questioning to angry, "You are not going home!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes and SIT!" Inuyasha's face came crashing down into the ground as Kagome quickly ran to the well jumping in, "Jerk!"

END FLASHBACK

Inuyasha and Kagome always fought but every time she felt guilty like the whole fight was her fault.

Her face returned to its previous seldom look as she looked down at the ground. Why did she always feel so guilty? Why didn't Inuyasha feel guilty? In fact though the hanyou did feel guilty, even though he didn't show it.


	2. Lost

Reflection of Gold: Chap 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. But I do in fact own Ketsurui.**Chapter 2-  
Lost_

An arrow shot through the open field aiming at a black shadow creeping along the ground. The shadow easily dodged the attack and whirled around.

The man who had shot the arrow drew another arrow once again aiming it at the shadow. The shadow's lips curved upwards into what looked like a smile uncovering the razor sharp fangs beneath.

The man's fingers trembled as the shadow crept closer. Then without warning the shadow leaped into the air landing on the man ripping his throat open. The man's body dropped blood dripping from his gaping throat. The shadow stood tall finally reveling its true form.

The shadow was in fact a black wolf with eyes of gold. The once white fangs were now covered in blood from the man and was now dripping onto the bloodstained earth.

The wolf trotted off into the forest behind the man's house gliding along the ground, paws making no noise as she went in an almost cat-like fashion.

Kagome dragged her yellow bag into the well house and prepared to jump into the old well. She sighed then leaped the blue light welcoming her again.

She landed softly on the ground and slowly began climbing out of the well.

Inuyasha sat in a tree close by watching her slowly climb out. "Took you long enough," he grunted while jumping from the branch.

"Well I have to spend some time with my family you know," she shot back in a some what annoyed tone.

A low growl came from his throat as he looked away slightly ashamed of once again losing the battle to the girl.

"Lets go," he turned and started walking towards the village, "We're leaving tomarrow."

Inuyasha had been anxious to get going all week because of the slight scent Naraku was leaving behind. Before Naraku had once again slipped away without a trace until now. 

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, "You've been really quiet lately."

Inuyasha hadn't told anyone about Naraku's scent, for he didn't want anyone to get their hopes up too high. The scent Inuyasha detected was like Naraku's stench of miasma and poison but was altered slightly with the scent of lunar flowers and blood, but it definitely had something to do with Naraku.

"Inuyasha?"

"It's nothing." It was amazing to the hanyou how this girl was able to pick up on every one of his thoughts as though she were psychic.

Kagome sighed knowing Inuyasha would never tell her if he didn't want to. He couldn't hide a secret for long though, for Kagome was always somehow figuring it out, but she never told him she knew thinking it was best to let him believe he was the only one who knew.

Soon the village came into view as a little kitsume jumped up into Kagome's arms, "Hi Kagome!"

Kagome smiled and hugged the little fox, "Hi Shippo."

Inuyasha grunted and walked ahead somewhat annoyed by the kitsume's appearance. He walked into Kaede's hut and was quickly greeted by Miroku and Sango who were both cooking dinner over the open fire.

"So Kagome must be back then," Miroku said in his usual optimistic tone.

"What, you think just because I came back Kagome's here?" the hanyou's annoyance rising.

Miroku waved his hands in front of him in defense, "No that's not what I meant, I just noticed Shippo running out of the hut is all!"

"That had better be what you mean," Inuyasha added, "Kagome is nothing more than a jewel ditector to me." He then fell silent, walking out of the hut, once again in deep thought.

The monk sighed and turned to the demon slayer, "He's been so moody lately, I wonder why."

Sango shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know but we'll find out soon enough." Her hand suddenly moved to Miroku's face leaving a dark hand mark. "Pervert," she mumbled returning to cooking the fish.

The monk smiled and rubbed the side of his face in a some what of a proud way.


	3. Confrontations

Reflection of Gold: Chap. 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. But I do in fact own Ketsurui.**Chapter 3-  
Confrontations_

The night was a crisp autumn night. The leaves rustled in the sharp wind and all seemed peaceful. Inside Kaede's hut everyone slept, except for Inuyasha who took his usually place on the roof.

Shippo lay snuggled next to Kagome in her sleeping bag, his little snores the only sound breaking the silence.

Kagome's muscles were tense and her face twisted into an expression of anger. Little did everyone know that she was fighting a battle at that very moment. 

She was running, she didn't know why or even where she was. All she knew was that her brain was telling her to run from something, something that she couldn't even sense was there.

A root suddenly appeared below her foot causing her to trip and land on the hard earth. She tried to scream for help, but no one came. Slowly she tried to get up but something very heavy landed on her back pinning her down.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed, immediately associating safety with amber eyes and silver hair.

That's when she looked up to see the horrifying image in front of her. 

There in a giant puddle of blood, lay Inuyasha, his throat torn wide open, a look of horror instilled in his motionless eyes. 

Tears clouded Kagome's eyes as the image became blurred. Suddenly, a piercing laugh broke the silence sending shivers up the young miko's spine. She quickly rolled over to see two sets of gleaming fangs sprayed with blood and a pair of golden eyes, thirsty for the blood flowing in her veins.

"Yes," a cold slithery voice echoed, "Kill the girl."

A swift clamp of the fangs and the life was cut out of her soul.

"Kagome!" a voice asked from far away, "Kagome!"  
Kagome awoke to a pair of amber eyes hovering above her face. She was being shaken, lightly.

"Kagome," the worried hanyou asked, "Are you alright?"

Kagome's eyes blurred with tears as she wrapped her arms around him, burrowing her face in his chest.

Inuyasha blushed slightly and placed an arm around her back trying desperately to comfort her, "It's ok Kagome. Whatever it was that was bothering you is gone now." His voice was soft and comforting to the girl.

The monk and slayer lay across the room, both of them were indeed awake, but chose to pretend to be asleep. Shippo lay with them, have gotten up only minutes earlier to sleep with Kirara.

Inuyasha slowly let go of Kagome and began to walk out of the hut, but her arm shot out, pulling him back.

"Please don't leave me," she whispered between silent sobs.

Inuyasha looked over at the monk and growled lightly, "Come on." He picked her up and walked out into the cool night air. Her soft cries steadily tapered off into silence.

Inuyasha jumped onto the roof and once again found his spot. He sat down leaning back against the slant of the roof. He took off his haori and gave it to Kagome pulling her closer to his chest. Wrapping his arms around her and keeping her in place, he slowly closed his eyes, drifting off into sleep.

Far off in the distance, a crackling laughter pierced the deathly silence.

"Find the girl, and kill her. Kill whoever gets in your way of completing your mission," the voice whispered into the trees, "Now Ketsurui, GO!"

There was a quick rustle of leaves and the forest was once again blanketed with the sound of the eerie, cold laughter.

The full moon shone high above the land, lighting the way for the running creature. The wolf's soft pads pounded silently against the hard earth as her nostrils searched the air for a hint of her victim's scent. Her throat ached for the feeling of warm blood pouring down hitting her stomach, but for now that would have to wait. The most important thing to think about now was getting to the girl without the hanyou picking up her scent.

Ketsurui's lips wrinkled up into a distorted grin. She had thought of the perfect plan.


	4. Ketsurui’s Attack

Reflection of Gold: Chap. 4

_  
**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. But I do in fact own Ketsurui.**  
_

_  
Chapter 4-  
Ketsurui's Attack_

Inuyasha walked far ahead of the group, his nostrils flaring, desperately trying to catch even the slightest hint of Naraku's scent. Only recently, the lunar flower scent had disappeared, and mixed with the surrounding smells of the woods.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo traveled a short distance behind the hanyou, discussing amongst themselves why he was so quiet.

"I wonder what our dear Inuyasha is thinking of?" Miroku pondered out loud, a perverted grin spreading across his face.

"Hentai," the demon slayer mumbled, "Inuyasha wouldn't be thinking of anything like **_THAT_**."

"Well you never know."

"I bet he's thinking about Kikyo," the kitsune mumbled, trying hard not to let Kagome hear what he was saying.

Everyone sighed and looked back at the now fast asleep Kagome on Kirara's back. Kagome had been waking up every night screaming Inuyasha's name for the past week, but wouldn't tell anyone what the dreams were about. Soon after, Inuyasha would come rushing to her, embracing her, and taking her back with him for the night, thinking no one say his course of actions.

Of course the monk and demon slayer say every movement at night, and desperately tried to suppress their laughter. For they had known for a long time how the miko and hanyou felt about each other, because of how painfully obvious the two made it, even though they were too dense to notice it themselves.

"You know," the monk said breaking the eerie silence, "I wonder what those two do together when Inuyasha takes Kagome with him."

Sango's face turned a bright red, as she mumbled what sounded like, "Pervert." 

"What do you mean?" Shippo asked looking up innocently at the monk.

Miroku smiled, happy to pass on his knowledge to the young kitsune. He opened his mouth to explain, but was quickly stopped by Sango's hand coming in contact with his cheek.

"When he's older," she mumbled dangerously. Miroku rubbed his face, and slowly began backing up closer to Kagome, hoping she would somehow save him.

Suddenly a growl came from the front of the group, "Get away from her monk." Inuyasha walked back towards Miroku and the sleeping Miko, his claws outstretched and ready to strike.

Miroku quickly backed away, a nervous tone in his voice, "My dear friend, how ever can you accuse me of doing anything to the young miko?"

Inuyasha was quick to reply, "I know your ways damn well monk, and I know I warned you about touching Kagome."

Miroku swallowed loudly, and quickly shut up, scared of what the protective hanyou would do to him.

Inuyasha then took his previous spot at the front of the group, getting back to his thoughts. He had indeed noticed his increased protectiveness over Kagome. Every time she slept, ate, or even bathed, he was sure to be close to her. There was an eerie chill down his spine before when he had picked up the lunar flower scent. It was almost a feeling of impending danger, a death drawing nearer and nearer.

He quickly turned back and looked at Kagome's sleeping form. She was okay, at least for now. Another chill went down his spine, thinking of what Kagome's fate might be if he were to let anything happen to her. He had promised to protect her, till the very end. This was a promise he intended to keep for as long as he could.

The hanyou stopped walking and turned towards the sky. A purple cloud had formed above the group, an obvious sign of Naraku.

Pulling out Tetsiega, _(please let me know if I'm spelling this wrong)_ Inuyasha shouted, "Everyone get down!" Quickly running over to Kagome, he picked her up, and ran over to a pile of bushes.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Shhhhhhh," Inuyasha hushed, "Stay here and don't move." To his and Kagome's surprise, he leaned down and kissed Kagome's forehead. Gripping his sword with greater force, he rushed out to aid the monk and demon slayer. For the kitsune, as he always did, ran away for cover.

"Come on out Naraku!" Sango shouted into the cloud. Silence pierced the woods, all that could be heard was the heavy beating of the hanyou's heart.

"Cowardly demon!" the monk shouted, "Show yourself!" Once again no response came from above.

An impatient growl came from the hanyou's throat, "Come out and show yourself you damn coward!" After Inuyasha's request was not followed, he jumped up towards the cloud, sword at the ready.

Suddenly, a giant black shadow jumped out from the trees and darted at the traveling hanyou. Inuyasha's reflexes were quick, but not quick enough. The creature slashed his arm, causing blood to scatter on the ground.

The monk and demon slayer looked desperately for the creature, trying to attack it, but however, it was too fast, and any attempts to slay it would be useless.

Inuyasha soon landed back on the ground and clutched his arm, "What the hell?"

When Kagome saw the blood scatter on the ground, she quickly stood up, worrying for the safety of her hanyou, but was quickly thrown back to the ground by the kitsune.

"No Kagome," the kitsune whispered, "Don't go there."

Kagome opened her mouth to object, but was quickly silence by the movement in the trees above her. She silently hushed the kitsune and pointed upwards. A slender body was lightly outlined by the surrounding light, it's gleaming black fur bristled, and two pairs of golden eyes peered out from the leaves. The creature was a wolf, and was obviously going after Inuyasha.

Inuyasha searched desperately for the creature, trying to kill it before it got to Kagome. This was obviously one of Naraku's many tricks, succeeding in delaying the group once more.

A scream echoed through the woods, coming from where Inuyasha had left his dear Kagome. Fearing the worst, he and the others dashed to the bushes, only to be stopped by roots flying into the air and catching them.

Miroku and Sango were quickly knocked out by the brute force of the limbs, falling back into the wood.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted trying to pull free of the root's grasp.

"Inuyasha!!" A horrified scream replied to the tied hanyou.

"Kago…." The roots squeezed tighter cutting the air out of his lungs, knocking him out quickly. The blurry image of the trees slowly turned into darkness as the hanyou slowly lost consciousness.


	5. The Woman

Reflection of Gold: Chap. 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha, get those damn lawyers outta here!**

_Chapter 5-_

_The Woman_

The passing sound of the rushing wind between the trees awoke the unconscious hanyou to the brightly shining sun that peeked above the tips of the leaves. The lunar scent hung heavy in the thick air, sending sweeps of memories to invade his mind. Once remembering the events that had occurred the previous night, Inuyasha ignored the searing pain that ripped through his right arm, and stood to search for his beloved Kagome.

"Kagome," he shouted weakly into the blowing breeze, "Where are you?"

He stood against a tall, dark tree glancing around at the scene laid out before him. No bodies of his friends littered the ground as he had expected, instead butterflies zoomed in and out of the blossoming flowers, enjoying the thick pollinated stems. In fact, no evidence of the previous night gave way, all remained just as it had been. Nothing was changed.

Staggering to his own feet Inuyasha looked around curiously. The night was so vivid in his memory, had Naraku taken his friends? Silently, he pondered to himself the possibilities of the sudden disappearance. Could it all have been a dream that he was just waking up from? He shook his head violently until he fell back onto the ground from exhaustion. That couldn't be, that bastard Naraku must've taken them, he thought to himself, there was no other explanation in his mind.

Once again he stood, his weight feeling heavy under his tired muscles. Suddenly, a rumble emitted from his stomach. How long had he gone without food? It was at this point he had just become aware to the gnawing pain of his empty stomach and his silver hair that now lay in mats around his head and ears.

Stumbling over to a rock, he sat back down and tried to remember anything that had happened that might possibly lead him to his friends. He could remember his ripped shoulder, the dark figure that had attacked him, and Kagome's piercing, terrified scream. A low growl surged through his throat, he had to find Kagome and bring her back.

"Haven't you figured out where they are yet?" A woman's dangerous voice spoke, it's body cloaked by the surrounding trees, "You must be denser than I thought."

Inuyasha whipped around despite the sharp pain that surged through his body, searching for the origin of the voice, "Come out. Show yourself!"

The growl in his throat leaped up to a bloodcurdling snarl that could send chills up even the most powerful youkai's spine.

"I do see your temper matches that of what I've heard," the voice called out again. Still he creature that had spoke remained hidden.

"You fucking bitch," Inuyasha replied, a small grin spread across his face, "I don't have time to be talking to a coward that is too scared to even show herself."

A rush of violent wind rustled the forest's leaves, and soon the hanyou came face to face with an angry pair of golden eyes. Her clawed fingers curled around his neck, threatening to shut out his air supply.

"Who are you to be calling me a coward," the woman smirked, revealing her long fangs, gleaming in the sunlight. Her raven hair flowed to her mid back as red and gold streaks ran through. Though her beautiful appearance may have caught any creature's eye, it was ultimately her gold eyes that drew them in. They shimmered in the light, filled with a mix of hatred and sadness. For what, Inuyasha couldn't tell.

She continued, "You let your precious Kagome be taken away by a pathetic hanyou?"

Suddenly the woman was forced up against a nearby tree, a single blade held against her delicate throat. Her lips curled up into an evil smirk as she watched the hanyou betray his weakness. The girl.

"I don't know who the fuck you are or what you have to do with anything," the hanyou spat with hatred, "But don't you EVER accuse me of abandoning Kagome. If you know how to get to her, then tell me before I rip the life out of you."

The woman's eyebrow raised at his antics, this guy obviously meant business. She could see the way his feelings for the girl were betrayed through his eyes. A hint of sadness glazed over her own golden orbs, as a painful memory ran fresh through her veins.   
Inuyasha seemed to notice the sudden change, for his sword was loosened and his gaze less intense. To his dismay, he even let a hint of sympathy slip through immediately awaking the woman from her trance.

Without any effort, she peeled the sword from her throat and looked the hanyou directly in the eye.

"I can lead you to your precious Kagome," she hissed at the mentioning of the name, "However, only if you agree to cooperate."

Inuyasha's eyebrow rose in suspicion, "Cooperate with what?"

The woman laughed coolly and made a 'tsk-ing' noise, "If I told you, I'd have to kill you. Lets just leave it at that."

She pushed the now weakening hanyou aside and effortlessly walked towards the forest, only stopping to quickly glance behind her, "Are you coming or what?"

A loud "Feh," escaped Inuyasha's lips as he reluctantly sheathed his sword and followed the woman. He made no attempt to hide his disapproval of the situation.

This is only for Kagome, he thought to himself. Desperately, he searched for an explanation for why he was going against all of his values to save Kagome.

Because you love her, another voice argued in his head.

"Feh," he huffed out loud. His eyebrows folded together in thought as he followed the woman walking in front of him. Leading him to his destination.

He wondered to himself why a mortal girl had grown to mean so much to him. A pathetic human was all she was anyways, one that would grow in time, if she already didn't, to hate his half breed blood. He snarled lightly at the word half breed. That was what the humans and youkai always called him, that was all he would ever amount to be.  
He had spent his whole life building up a wall, one that he thought no one could penetrate, a wall that would keep his emotions safe from the rest of the cold world.

Often he pondered how this human had been able to effect him in such a way he had never experienced. Whenever she was sick or sad, he pushed himself to extremes to find some kind of cure. And whenever she was happy, he in turn was equally as happy, just to see her smile. She was all he could ever truly think about, and moments away from her killed him even though he didn't quite show it (At least not to his knowledge). It almost scared him how much of an impact she had on his emotions, nobody had ever been able to effect him the way she had. 

As Inuyasha plunged deeper into thought he hardly noticed the woman in front of him frequently glancing back, and the flash of jealously that overtook her.

How foolish he is, falling in love with the girl. Love only ends in heart ache; don't you think he would've learned the first time?

Still, no matter how hard she tried to convince herself that he was the stupid one, another voice continued to argue in her head.

You're just jealous of what he has….What you HAD….

She growled and punched a nearby tree, sending it flying across the forest. Looking back, Inuyasha still hadn't snapped out of his trance, his eyes glazed over as his feet moved with familiar rhythm. It didn't look as if he would snap out of it soon. She sighed to herself, how come men had to be such dumb asses?


End file.
